


On a barstool  - (Seduto su uno sgabello)

by Black_Dawn



Series: Mystrades italian translation [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: "Quanto è l'amore a chiamare, non ci si può tirare indietro.Traduzione  capitolo 100 "On a barstool" della raccolta "Another year of Mystrade" scritta da CrushedRose





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another year of Mystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849356) by [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose). 



On a barstool

La maggior parte della decisioni che cambiano il corso di una vita avvengono nei luoghi in cui si mangia e si beve, dopo tutto è dove la maggior parte delle persone si incontra per parlare o discutere. Mycroft era in quel momento seduto su uno sgabello di fianco a Greg, bevendo un drink in un pub. La giacca vicino alla sua, era in maniche di camicia e stava bevendo una birra.

Se Anthea l'avesse visto in quel momento avrebbe sicuramente pensato che Mycroft avesse perso le testa – cosa prossima ad accadere -o che stesse tentando di manipolare Greg per ottenere qualcosa, ed in un certo senso era proprio così.

L'obiettivo non era un guadagno politico, per ottenere potere o aumentare la sua influenza, no, era molto, molto peggio. Voleva arrendersi. Voleva arrendersi all'incantesimo di Greg.

Non l'aveva capito prima, aveva sempre provato dei sentimenti per Greg, ma fino a che non si era seduto su quello sgabello non aveva mai capito quanto fossero profondi. 

Ci avevano girato attorno per tanto tempo, e quando ricevette il messaggio da Greg quel mattino, capì che la sua vita stava per cambiare.

Greg gli stava chiedendo di dar loro una possibilità, una chiara possibilità, e se pensava che fosse una buona idea, di raggiungerlo al pub. Sapeva che Greg aveva scelto il pub in modo da poter annegare il suo dolore negli alcolici se Mycroft non avesse accettato.

Ma lui invece lo aveva fatto.

Entrò nel pub e in uno slancio di coraggio che non sentiva di avere veramente, si tolse la giacca arrotolò le maniche della camicia e ordinò “quello che sta bevendo lui” per scoprire che quello che stava bevendo lui era una birra. Greg gli rivolse il più “mozzafiato “ dei sorrisi e afferrò la sua mano da sotto il bancone. Mycroft la strinse sorridendogli e bevve un sorso di birra.

 


End file.
